ben_bradenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Solo2
__INDEX__ 200px Hinweis: Dieser Blog enthält Spoiler zu „Solo: A Star Wars Story“! Da ich in meiner letzten Rezension eigentlich auf die Unterschiede zwischen dem Legends-Roman Der Pilot und dem Kanon-Film eingehen wollte, aber Solo gerade erst in den Kinos erschienen ist, möchte ich das an dieser Stelle nachholen. Aus diesem Grund folgt nun zuerst die Gegenüberstellung als Nachtrag zur letzten Rezension und anschließend meine Bewertung von Band 2 der Trilogie. Vergleich: Der Pilot — ''Solo'' *Grundsätzliches: Beide Medien spielen ungefähr zur selben Zeit in Hans späten Jugend- bzw. frühen Erwachsenenjahren. Während der Film gegen Ende des ersten Aktes einen radikalen Zeitsprung macht, um Hans Akademie-Zeit auszuklammern, ist die Rahmenhandlung von „Der Pilot“ enger gefasst, wobei durch Flashbacks in die Vergangenheit insgesamt eine größere Zeit abgedeckt wird. Die Schauplätze sind im Buch ein wenig breiter aufgestellt als im Film und Corellia kommt aufgrund der Familien der beiden Hauptcharaktere eine wichtigere Rolle zu. *Der Name „Solo“ hat im Buch eine wirkliche Familiengeschichte (auch hier ist sich Han dennoch der Ironie bewusst) und ist kein albernes Wortspiel wie im Film. *Während Han in die Imperiale Akademie im Film bei seiner Flucht mehr oder weniger „reinrutscht“, träumt er im Buch schon seit Langem davon, sie zu besuchen. *Han wirkt im Buch wesentlich sympathischer, da man Einblicke in seine Gedanken erhält. Er kommt als gebrochener Junge mit einem guten Herzen rüber, der zwar als kleines Kind bereits auf die schiefe Bahn geraten ist, aber prinzipiell ein ehrbarer Mann sein will. Zudem geht er wesentlich überlegter vor und leistet sich keine übertrieben dumme Bluffs wie im Film auf Sarazeen. *Die Qi'ra aus „Solo“ ist eine ganz andere Frau als die Bria Tharen aus „Der Pilot“. Sie ist extrem willensstark und ehrgeizig, wohingegen sich Bria (möglicherweise der Erhöhung geschuldet) Han regelrecht unterwirft. Beide verlassen ihn für einen längeren Zeitraum, jedoch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. *Han hat in beiden Medien einen sehr eigenwilligen Ganoven-„Mentor“: Sowohl Garris Shrike als auch Tobias Beckett erkennen Hans Potential und nehmen ihn daher unter ihre Fittiche. Beide sind jedoch auch dazu bereit, ihn für ihren eigenen Kopf zu verraten, woraufhin Han sich gezwungen sieht sie zu töten. Wohingegen Shrike ihn aber regelrecht aufgezogen hat und eine (wenn auch schlechte) „Vater-Figur“ für ihn war, begleitet ihn Beckett nur für einen Bruchteil seines Lebens, als Han bereits erwachsen ist, und ist mehr wie der seltsame Onkel, der einen mit zum Angeln nimmt und dabei seine Weisheiten teilt. Seine Beziehung zu Val trägt dazu bei, dass er nicht ganz so rabiat wie Shrike wirkt. *Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian tauchen in Band 1 der Trilogie noch nicht auf, mehr dazu in der hieran anschließenden Rezension zu Band 2. Datei:;-).gif Rezension: „Der Gejagte“ 200px Hinweis: Diese Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Legends-Roman! „Der Gejagte“ spielt etwa fünf Jahre nach Band 1, was man dem Buch sofort anmerkt. Die ersten Seiten stellen den Leser bereits vor vollendete Tatsachen und Schlüsselszenen für die Entwicklung mancher Charaktere, die in der Zwischenzeit stattgefunden hat, werden in vielen über den Roman verstreuten Rückblenden erzählt. Die Schuld an diesem eher ungeschickten Aufbau trägt jedoch nicht die Autorin. Aus einem Interview mit ihr erfahren wir, dass sie von Lucasfilm gebeten wurde, Hans Zeit in der imperialen Akademie und seine schicksalshafte Lebensschuld-Begegnung mit Chewie auszulassen. Aus dieser Perspektive ist der Zeitsprung natürlich ein cleverer Trick, um diese Geschichten zu umgehen. thumb|rechts|250px|Die Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa stellt den Höhepunkt des Buches dar Das Buch beginnt also damit, dass ein vor dem Imperium flüchtiger Han samt klammerndem Wookiee-Gefährten in verwahrlosten Bars herumlungert und sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser hält. Einer von diesen führt ihn auf den Schmugglermond Nar Shaddaa, wo er sich mit Hilfe eines ehemaligen Schulfreundes und neuen Bekanntschaften im Corellianischen Sektor niederlässt und sich einen Namen als ausgezeichneter Pilot machen will, um bei den gut bezahlenden Hutten vorstellig werden zu können. Jiliac und sein Neffe Jabba finden Gefallen an dem gewieften Jungen und erkennen seinen Nutzen für ihre Pläne zur Sicherung ihrer Vorherrschaft über rivalisierende Hutten-Clans. Zu diesen zählt vor allem der Besadii-Clan, der hinter der ausbeuterischen Pilger-Kolonie auf Ylesia steckt und Expansionspläne hegt. Um ihren Strohmann, den Hohepriester Teroenza, bei Laune zu halten, stimmen sie zu, ein gewaltiges Kopfgeld auf Solo auszusetzen, der durch seine Sklavenbefreiungsaktion den t'landa Til schwer verärgert hat. Es dauert nicht lange, bevor die besten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis, darunter auch Boba Fett, Han im Nacken sitzen. Als wäre das nicht genug, hat Palpatine plötzlich die Nase endgültig voll mit den gesetzlosen Zuständen im Hutt-Raum und entsendet eine Flotte, um an Nar Shaddaa ein Exempel zu statuieren. Wieder einmal wird Han vor die Wahl gestellt, einfach wegzulaufen oder sein neu gefundenes Glück als Schmuggler zu verteidigen... Wie man sieht, werden viele Handlungsstränge und Hauptcharaktere aus Band 1 übernommen, sodass sich das Buch trotz des Zeitsprungs als direkte Fortsetzung lesen lässt. Dennoch führt die Autorin auch viele neue Charaktere ein, die die Geschichte in eine interessante Richtung lenken und durch den Kontrast zwischen Han und ihnen seine eigene komplexe Persönlichkeit wirksam hervortreten lassen (mehr dazu gleich). Was Hans „Player-Seite“ angeht, wurden die Schwächen aus Band 1 leider fortgesetzt — zwischendurch sehnt man sich wirklich nach den Jedi, die ein Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt haben. Dass jedes weibliche Wesen bereitwillig mit ihm ins Bett steigt, hat sich inzwischen wahrlich zu einem schlechten Running Gag entwickelt. Da das Buch hauptsächlich auf Hans Interaktionen mit den neuen Charakteren beruht, gehe ich diese nun der Reihe nach durch: *Zunächst die Hutten: Ihre Wichtigkeit wird bereits durch Blick auf den Originaltitel des Romans, „The Hutt Gambit“, ersichtlich. Das Gambit ist eine Eröffnung beim Schachspiel, bei dem man gleich zu Beginn eine Figur aus strategischen Gründen opfert — für den Kopf der Hutten muss im Buch aber auch mal eine ganze Welt herhalten. Crispin gelingt ihre Charakterausarbeitung hervorragend, sodass die fünf wichtigsten von ihnen als nuancierte Personen dargestellt werden. Sie sind größtenteils äußerst gerissen und machen sich selbst über ihre trägeren Artgenossen lustig. Trotz ihrer Clan-Rivalitäten sind sie sich in den wichtigen Themen ob der imperialen Bedrohung von außen doch schneller einig als gedacht und wissen ganz genau, wie sie die Fäden ziehen müssen, um zu überleben. Ungewöhnlich modern fand ich, wie die Autorin ihre Charaktere mit dem Thema Hermaphroditismus umgehen ließ — an dieser Toleranz könnten sich manche in der realen Welt wirklich ein Beispiel nehmen. thumb|200px|rechts|Landos Droidenbegleiter Vuffi Raa *Zu Lando Calrissian an sich brauche ich gar nicht viele Worte verlieren — er verhält sich genauso, wie man es erwartet. Interessant finde ich, wie Crispin ihre erste Begegnung gestaltet hat, vor allem wenn man sie mit dem Aufeinandertreffen von Han und Chewie vergleicht. Wie man aus den Filmen weiß, kommt die Han-Lando-Bromance nicht ohne Reibereien aus und auch im Buch drehen sich diese meistens um Frauen oder Schiffe. Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass es in Band 3 noch ordentlich zwischen den beiden knallen wird — denn Lando hat etwas in seinem Besitz, was Han unbedingt haben will... :Ein unerwartetes, aber nicht unwillkommenes Lando-Anhängsel ist sein seltsamer nicht-organischer Gefährte Vuffi Raa, der vor allem Pilotentätigkeiten übernimmt. Auch wenn seine Persönlichkeit nicht ganz so schillernd wie die von L3-37 ist, merkt man doch bereits in Legends, dass Lando ein Ding für Droiden hat (romantisch oder auch ganz platonisch). *Auf Nar Shaddaa hat Han eine bunte Truppe an Schmugglern um sich geschart, die allesamt von der Autorin eine eigene Hintergrundgeschichte spendiert bekommen haben. Das kommt dem Worldbuilding zwar zugute, andererseits zieht es das Buch auch unnötig in die Länge. Die ganzen seltsamen Namen kann und will man sich erst gar nicht merken, da relativ schnell klar wird, dass die Personen vergleichsweise unwichtig sind. Einzig Hans beide Angebetete sind mir im Gedächtnis geblieben, zum einen Xaverri, eine begabte Illusionistin mit Groll gegen das Imperium, die natürlich als Vorlage für das Gespräch über die Macht in dient („I’ve seen a lot of strange stuff … It’s all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.“), und zum anderen Salla Zend, die dem Casanova zur Abwechslung mal (zumindest anfangs) einen Korb gibt und auch so eher ziemlich dominant ist. Dass es für alle drei ein wenig seltsam ist, als sie zusammenarbeiten müssen, versteht sich von selbst... *Ein Highlight des Buches sind die Einblicke in die Gedankenwelt von Boba Fett. Genau wie er sein Äußeres unter einem gesichtslosen Helm versteckt, versucht er auch während des Jobs seine Emotionen hinter einer Maske zu verbergen. Es ist spannend zu sehen, wie er in gewissen Situationen gezwungen wird, Credits gegen persönliche Genugtuung abzuwägen. Leider wird seine Person fälschlicherweise mit Jaster Mereel gleichgesetzt (da hatte George Lucas wohl die Handlung von noch nicht durchgeplant), dafür gibt es allerdings ein nettes Easter-Egg, das auf seinen Untergang in hindeutet. *'Bria Tharen', Hans große Liebe aus Band 1, hat relativ wenige Auftritte — diese sind dafür aber sehr emotional geladen. Da sie reifer und erwachsener geworden ist, ist sie mir inzwischen auch viel sympathischer. Hoffentlich gelingt ihr dann in Band 3 endgültig die Verwandlung von einer Mary Sue in eine Qi'ra. *'Chewbacca' ist einfach Chewie — wenn auch ein wenig anhänglicher, als man es gewohnt ist, was den lieben Han ganz schön auf die Palme bringt. Andererseits ist er dann doch froh, einen Wookiee an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn ein Sabacc-Spiel mal wieder nicht nach Plan lief. Recht viel über den Beginn der Partnerschaft erfährt man ja nicht, aber zumindest bekommt man mit, dass Hans Rettungsaktion nicht situationsgeschuldet/eigennützig wie im Film war, sondern schon die Rettung des Sklaven vor seinem brutalen imperialen Vorgesetzten die Priorität hatte. Das taugt mir persönlich wesentlich mehr. *Gegen Ende gibt es noch eine sehr interessante Szene, in der Han eine Teichoskopie-artige Begegnung mit Darth Vader hat. Diese trägt zwar enorm zur Spannung bei, andererseits erscheint es aber auch reichlich unplausibel, dass Vader ihn nicht spüren kann. Dafür sind Hans Interaktionen mit den anderen imperialen Würdenträgern sehr gelungen. Die sprachlich-stilistische Gestaltung des Buches lässt sich mit der von Band 1 vergleichen — insgesamt ist „Der Gejagte“ relativ kurzweilig und angenehm zu lesen. Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt auf Band 3 und hoffe, dass es für Bria und Han noch ein dramatisches Wiedersehen geben wird — bevor sie dann logischerweise die Bühne für Leia freimachen muss. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Buch in den Kommentaren! Hier findet ihr weitere Blogs zum Thema „Solo“: